This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings, and more particularly to a quick connector coupling having a retainer arrangement capable of withstanding extreme loads occuring in high pressure systems.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components, usually a rigid tube and a system element contained within a metal housing. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sufficiently sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
In high pressure fluid lines of the type typically found in hydraulic brake, power steering, air conditioning or other systems, it is essential that quick connector couplings provide a strong and secure connection that will withstand extreme ranges of operational pressures, are quickly and easily connectable, and maintain a fluid-tight seal.
Prior art connectors, though suitable for many applications, have not always been reliable in high pressure systems. Typically, a quick connector coupling includes a retainer arrangement to secure the male member within the female connector body. The retainer arrangement usually has load-bearing members extending between an abutment surface associated with the connector body and an abutment surface associated with the male member.
The retainer arrangement of a quick connector coupling formed in a high pressure fluid line is subjected to a particularly high level of stress and pressure. The load-bearing members of known retainer arrangments, however, have typically had relatively small areas of surface contact with the connector body and with the male member abutment surfaces. The extreme pressures which must be borne in a high pressure system would be concentrated in these small areas of contact, resulting in diminished fatigue resistance and an unacceptably high rate of joint failure. Known retainer arrangements are, therefore, generally unsuitable for use in high pressure systems.
A clear need exists for a retainer arrangement capable of handling the extreme loads experienced in high pressure systems. It has been found that a reduction in stress concentration and increased fatigue resistance can be obtained by increasing the contact area of the load-bearing members of the retainer arrangement with the abutment surfaces associated with the connector body and with the male member. The present invention provides such a coupling having such a retainer arrangement.